This invention relates to theft resistant, upstanding mounts for adjustably supporting costly devices at selected above-ground heights at temporary locations that often are left unattended even during work days.
Costly devices such as compact electronic devices that need to be supported at above-ground heights, often on a temporary basis, are made by many entities. Typical of such costly devices are compact electronic devices that monitor and at least partially control the operation of heavy duty excavation and earth moving equipment at large outdoor construction sites.
Many sizable outdoor construction projects no longer make labor intensive use of surveyors and others who aid in determining the elevations and present positions of soil, rock and other landmarks—or are used in determining what soil, rock and other material needs to be repositioned, added or hauled away. When sites for road-beds, bridges, cloverleafs, parking lots, new buildings and the like are to be cleared, excavated and otherwise prepared for construction work that is to follow, drones of ever-increasing sophistication often are being used to acquire job site data in a fraction of the time it took survey crews to collect and correlate site data only a few years ago.
By making use of drone-collected data, combined with other information, as inputs to computer-aided design (CAD) software, a three-dimensional (3D) model can be generated of a site. Such a 3D model can then be conveyed to a costly wireless electronic device positioned atop an upstanding support in a CAD file to enable that device to monitor and at least partially control large excavation equipment such as bulldozers and road graders to perform such work as needs to be carried out at the job site in preparation for construction work to follow. Large scale outdoor work that only a few years ago was still quite labor intensive is increasingly being automated.
The out-of-the-way locations where the costly wireless electronic devices need to be temporarily positioned (so the costly devices and their upstanding supports do not interfere with movements of excavation equipment) to communicate properly with such excavation equipment being controlled by the devices often are unattended much of each workday, and at other times.
By way of example, Trimble Navigation Limited of Sunnyvale, Calif., sells costly, compact, wireless electronic control units for monitoring and controlling large excavation equipment such as bulldozers and road graders. The Trimble units are variously known as “Universal Total Station systems,” or as “Robotic Total Stations” (often referred to hereinafter as “systems or units”).
Trimble Total Station systems or units are used quite widely by thousands of sizable excavation and construction companies to aid with the layout, progressive grading, and final grading of roadbeds, bridges, clover-leafs, parking lots, new building sites, and the like—sites where compact yet costly devices such as Trimble Total Station systems or units need to be temporarily, adjustably positioned atop some sort of upstanding mounts—typically mounts that have, in some way, been extended to selected above-ground heights.
A typical Trimble Total Station system or unit is a compact, smaller-than-briefcase-size, relatively lightweight, easy-to-carry electronic device that easily may cost $35,000 or more. In essence, a 3D model of an associated job or project is described in detail in a CAD file that is loaded into the system or unit. The CAD file is combined with other programming and information that also may be loaded into the system or unit to let the system or unit know precisely what must be done, and how it must be done, so the system or unit can accomplish the associated job or project—for example, by controlling excavation and construction equipment to remove or reposition or supplement existing soil, rock and other materials at, to or from specific locations.
In use, a Trimble Total Station system or unit is supported atop an upstanding mount at a suitable out-of-the-way outdoor location where the system or unit can wirelessly transmit data and commands that enable the system or unit to monitor the work of, and to at least partially control the operation of an associated piece of construction and/or excavation equipment such as a road grader, a bulldozer, an excavator or the like. Each Total Station system or unit is said to be “married to” an associated piece of construction and/or excavation equipment—so that the equipment to which the system is married can perform such tasks as are needed to advance, and eventually to accomplish, the associated job or project.
Understandably, these compact but costly, lightweight and easy to carry Trimble systems or units (and other similar costly devices that may need to be supported at outdoor locations that often are left unattended even during busy workdays), have frequently become targets for theft by those who are inclined to stealthily grab one of these quite costly systems or units, and hustle away with it—so that it typically can be put to use at another job site—even a job site that may be fairly near to where the system or unit was stolen.
When one of the Total Station systems or units has suddenly “gone missing” at a job site, associated components of a Trimble controlled job site immediately become disabled and are nearly useless. Wireless receivers costing $55,000 or more carried on heavy construction and excavation equipment, to say nothing of the very costly construction and excavation equipment itself, are suddenly and unexpectedly rendered useless—until the stolen Total Station system or unit can be replaced and loaded with the appropriate 3D model so needed work can resume at the associated job site.
The problem of theft of costly equipment supported at elevated attitudes at unmanned, outdoor locations is very real. Indeed, the problem has become far more significant than one might think possible. There is hardly a sizable earthwork contractor in business today who has not had one or more of the costly Trimble Total Station systems or units stolen by snatch and grab thieves. One contractor in the Tampa area recently had 7 of his Trimble Total Station systems or units stolen during the same day—all at times while the systems or units were in operation monitoring and controlling associated construction and/or excavation equipment at active job sites.
Construction contractors have tried to use a variety of theft prevention measures to keep costly devices such as Trimble Total Station systems or units from being stolen. Typically, a Total Station system or unit is supported at a selected height and in a temporary, out-of-the-way location (where an un-needed vehicle can also be parked)—with the location being chosen to enable the system or unit to communicate adequately with and to control associated construction and/or excavation equipment that will be operating within a few miles of the system or unit which is tethered by a stout cable to the bumper of a vehicle parked at the chosen location. The often quiet, unattended and out-of-the-way outdoor locations chosen to temporarily position Total Station systems and units have been known to encourage would-be thieves who dash from a get-away vehicle waiting nearby with its engine running so they can use bolt cutters or battery-operated portable grinding equipment to quickly sever stout tether cables. Within a matter of a few seconds, a total station system or unit can be cut loose and spirited away by thieves who sometimes drop their bolt cutters or other cutting equipment as they focus on quickly grabbing an untethered system or unit, and escape in their waiting get-away cars.
As the foregoing explains, there exists a need for a mount that can be moved from one temporary location to another, and that can provide superior theft resistant support for costly devices positioned atop the mount, especially when the temporary locations are left unattended.
Another problem with positioning costly devices at a sequence of temporary job sites has to do with the condition and character of the ground surfaces at these sites. The ground may have been recently cleared of trees and brush, and may be so disturbed that it is unstable, often is quite uneven, and may cause whatever is situated atop the ground surface to tilt—so that relatively tall, upstanding mounts of one kind or another that are temporarily positioned at such sites for supporting costly devices such as Trimble systems and units are forced (by underlying ground surfaces that are uneven, unstable and less than level) to extend upwardly along axes that deviate significantly from true vertical. Hence, a need exists for a secure upstanding mount that can be moved from place to place, and that often can overcome the problem of disturbed ground surfaces tending to cause instability at such sites as have been selected for temporary positioning of such costly devices.
Yet another problem encountered in positioning costly devices for operation at elevated heights and in a series of temporary locations is that the devices themselves need to be properly leveled where positioned for use. While some costly devices are provided with on-board leveling mechanisms that permit the nearly level attitudes of the costly devices to be fine-tuned, seldom, if ever, are such devices provided with leveling mechanisms that are capable of compensating for supports that mount the costly devices at attitudes significantly tilted from level. Hence, a need exists for a secure upstanding mount that can be moved from one desired temporary location to another, with the mount itself having an on-board mechanism that enables a costly device carried atop the mount to be supported in a level orientation even if the mount itself has an upstanding mast that deviates significantly from true vertical.